Love, Your Secret Admirer
by PickinWildFlowers
Summary: It's the day before Valentines Day and Lily Evans is receiving annomous love letters. She has no clue that she's about to experience the best night of her life. Please R&R!


**Love, Your Secret Admirer**

Brrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg! Lily slowly opened her eyes, and her hand fumbled around for the snooze button of her alarm clock. Pushing off the covers, Lily noticed that her dorm mates were all still sleeping. Happy that she wouldn't have to fight anyone for the shower, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After turning the water on, Lily waited for it to get warm before getting in. She closed her eyes and let the warm water wash over her.

"Morning Lils!" exclaimed Amy as soon as Lily emerged from the bathroom.

"Good morning Amy," Lily replied, giving her best friend a smile.

"Ready for breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered, fixing her tie.

"Well, then lets go cause I'm starved," Amy said shooing Lily towards the door.

The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall, talking about their plans for the weekend.

"Brad has this romantic dinner by the lake planned," Amy said with a dreamy expression on her face. "Why can't _everyday_ be Valentine's Day?"

"I personally think that Valentine's Day is a waste of time," Lily said. "Couples should be romantic all year, not just on Valentine's Day."

"You're such a spoil sport," Amy replied.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Amy and Lily found seats across from each other at the Gryffindor table, and began eating their breakfast.

"Han uf bas za vaffals?" Amy asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"I swear, you're worse than a guy," Lily said handing her friend the waffles.

Amy gulped down what was left in her mouth. "Sorry," she said smiling sheepishly.

Just then, hundreds of owls soared into the Great Hall, each searching for it's owner. Lily didn't bother looking up because she normally didn't get any mail. When a large tawny owl landed in front of her, Lily jumped out of surprise.

"Well," Amy said pouring syrup on her waffles,"don't just gape at it."

"Right!"

Lily reached for the owls leg, and untied the piece of parchment. She then gave the owl a small piece of her toast, and then it flew off. Lily opened the parchment, and saw that the letter was very short.

_Dear Lily,_

_Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower at nine o'clock tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily reread this a couple more times before handing it over to Amy.

"Oh, Lily! This is so romantic!" Amy exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lily said. "It's probably someone's sick idea of a prank. And they want me to meet them at the Astronomy Tower of all places. Are you aware of what people _do_ up there?"

"He probably couldn't think of anywhere else to meet," Amy said reassuringly. "And I don't think this is a prank. You're going, even if I have to drag you all the way up there."

"I dunno," Lily said skeptically. "I'm not too good on blind dates."

"I'm sure you are," Amy encouraged.

"We better get to class or we're gonna be late," Lily said changing the subject.

Amy let out a sigh. "You do know this isn't the end of this conversation right?"

"I was afraid of that," Lily said getting up from the table.

The first class of the day was Charms, which went by rather slowly. Professor Blaz's voice seemed to drone on and on, when finally the bell rang.

"That has got to be the most boring class ever," Amy complained, as they made their way to their last class of the day, Potions.

"No it's not," Lily objected. "I happen to think that class is very interesting."

"Well, you're the only one who seems to think that," Amy said.

As they got nearer to the dungeons, Amy suddenly realized she left her bag in Charms classroom.

"You better run, or you're gonna be late!" Lily yelled after her.

Entering the Potion's classroom, Lily was greeted by the sneering faces of the Slytherin's. This is becoming a very long day, she thought, taking a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Hello Evans," said a voice from behind her.

"Potter," Lily answered dully.

"Are you having a nice day?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"Anything go wrong?"

"Potter, what kind of stupid prank are you planning now?" Lily asked, annoyed at James's childish antics.

"I'm not planning a prank Lily dearest," James answered, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, uh, then no. Nothing has gone wrong," Lily said giving him a suspicious look.

"It's Friday the thirteenth silly!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't believe in retarded superstitions do you?" Lily asked.

"You can never be too careful," James replied winking.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was glad when James left, making his way to his seatat the back of the room.

"Stupid git," Lily mumbled.

Just as the bell rang, Amy had arrived.

"Why does this place have to be so big?" Amy complained, slightly out of breath.

"To make our lives more difficult," Lily answered.

Amy gave Lily a smile and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Open your books to page 129," Professor Gladdens said as he scribbled the assignment on the board. "After reading you are to make the potion. You'll find everything you need in the store cupboard. Now, get busy."

Professor Gladdens name did not suite him at all; he is the exact opposite of the word glad.

Students took out their textbooks, and began reading about the Warming Potion.

After reading, they started making the potion, which was actually not that difficult.

"I think we need more beetle wings," Amy said rereading the instructions.

"I'll go get them," Lily offered.

Lily went over to the walk in store cupboard and began scanning the numerous shelves for the beetle wings. Finally locating the jar, she grabbed it. Turning to leave, Lily ran into Lucious Malofy.

"Sorry," Lily said.

"You should be you little mudblood," Malofy spat angrily. "Look what you made me do," he added motioning to the green slime on his robes.

"I believe she said she was sorry," James said entering the cupboard.

"Shut up Potter," Malofy shot back.

James grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her out of the cupboard. She suddenly noticed that she too had gotten the green vile on her robes.

"So much for nothing going wrong today eh?" James asked.

"Yeah...James?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for rescuing me from Malofy," Lily said.

"No problem," James replied, giving her a grin. "Nothing pleases me more than rescuing a damsel in distress."

When they got to Lily's table, they both stopped. "Uhh...you can let go of my arm now," Lily said.

"Right." And with that James headed back to his table.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Lily answered.

When the bell rang, many students cheered, for it was _finally_ the weekend. Everyone scrambled towards the door.

Lily and Amy were making their way to their common room, when they were stopped by Brad Hokkle, Amy's boyfriend of six months.

"Hey honey," Amy said.

"Hi sweetie," Brad replied giving her a kiss.

"Could you guys be any more nauseous?" Lily asked jokingly. "I'll see you later Amy," Lily added. "And Brad, don't keep her out too late."

"I'll try," Brad said giving her a wink.

So, Lily continued on to the common room, all alone.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Fairy poop," Lily answered.

Honestly, who comes up with these passwords, Lily wondered as she stepped inside. Noticing the fire burning in the fireplace, Lily decided to do her homework in the common room, instead of in her dorm. Taking a seat in a big, fluffy armchair next to the warm, roaring fire, she pulled out her books and some parchment, and began scribbling away.

* * *

When Lily awoke the next morning, she noticed two things; Amy wasn't in four poster, and the box at the foot of her bed. I guess someone got an early Valentine's Day present, Lily thought. Pushing thoughts of Amy from her mind for the time being, Lily crawled towards the end of her bed, and began examining the box.

It was a plain, white, ordinary, medium sized box.

When Lily opened it, she let out a small gasp. Inside was a red dress, another note, and a single red rose. Taking the dress out of the box, the silky texture ran thru her fingers. This is so beautiful, Lily thought. Gently putting the dress back into the box, Lily then opened the note.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you like the dress and that it fits. I'll see you tonight at nine. Can't wait._

_Until then,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Now convinced that this probably wasn't a prank, Lily was actually a little excited about tonight.

The day, once again, went by extremely slow.

At around quarter till eight, Lily headed up to her dorm to get ready. She took a nice bubble bath, which left her smelling like lavender. Putting on the red dress only made Lily nervous. After brushing out her auburn hair, Lily clipped the stem of the rose and placed the flower behind her ear. She then put on her shoes, took one last look at herself in the mirror, and left the bathroom.

Just then Amy entered the dorm, looking quite pleased. "Oh my gosh Lily" Amy exclaimed, stopping to look at Lily.

"Do I look ok?" Lily asked.

"You look awesome!" Amy answered. "You're gonna knock lover boy right off his feat."

"I hope so," Lily said. "I just wanna find out who it is."

"Well, then get going," Amy replied.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Lily asked.

"A lady never tells," Amy answered grinning.

* * *

Lily had climbed six flights of stairs, and was becoming quite tired. I think it would have been easier to fly to the moon, Lily thought.

Finally reaching the door to the Astronomy Tower, Lily took a deep breath, and then entered.

She was greeted by the starry night sky, which shimmered prettily overhead. There was also a table set for two, that had candles adorning it. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor.

Off to the side, Lily saw someone standing in the corner. It was Sirius, and he was wearing a tux. Wait...Sirius?

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

Sirius didn't answer, but instead linked her arm into his, and began leading Lily towards the table.

"Good evening Miss. Evans. Please allow me to escort you to your table." Sirius pulled out a chair and Lily sat in it. "He will be with you shortly," Sirius said.

"Whose _he_?" Lily asked, but it was no use, for Sirius had disappeared.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes, someone finally appeared.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Uhh...didn't you get the letters?" James asked awkwardly.

"You wrote them?" Lily questioned amazed and annoyed all at once.

"Yeah," James answered grinning. "Just, please don't leave."

Even though Lily would rather be thrown into a tank with angry sharks then spend time with James Potter, something made her stay.

After dinner, the two sat on a blanket, watching the stars.

"You look really pretty tonight," James said.

"Thank you," Lily replied, feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "And thanks for the dress"she added.

"No problem," James said.

"You know, I seem to be thanking you a lot lately," Lily pointed out.

"Indeed," James replied.

A few minutes of silence went by before Lily said, "I can't believe you went through all this trouble."

"It was nothing," James replied. "I just wanted you to know that I really do like you."

"I kinda figured that out," Lily said laughing. "I mean, you asked me out everyday last year."

"And I got turned down every single time," James said proudly. "Why did you turn me down?"

"Because you're an arrogant, conceited, prick," Lily answered simply.

Lily noticed that James looked slightly hurt at her last remark. "But tonight has been lovely," she added truthfully. "I've seen a whole new side to the oh so great James Potter."

James grinned and was about to say something cocky, but decided against it.

A passing cool breeze caused Lily to shiver. James noticed this, removed his jacket, and placed it around her. Lily gave him a grateful smile.

James gazed into Lily's eyes. He had never seen eyes quite like hers before, they were the brightest color green James had ever seen. There was just something about them that James couldn't help but stare at. Lily held his gaze, her heart beating slightly faster.

Reality hitting her, Lily said, "Maybe we should head back inside."

"Right," James said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

James got up and offered his hand to Lily, which she took. He then walked her to the door.

"Are you going to walk me back?" Lily asked.

"I would love to, but I have to clean up in here first," James answered.

Lily nodded. "Would you like some company?"

"Sure," James replied. "Sirius was supposed to help me, but I'm pretty sure he's off somewhere with a girl; or seven."

"That's Sirius for ya," Lily said laughing.

So, the two got to work on cleaning. Lily bent down and started picking up the rose petals.

"Uhh...Lily?" James asked, giving her a funny look.

"Yes, James?"

"You do know there's an easier way to do that right?"

"And that would be what?" Lily asked.

James pulled out his wand. "The magical way."

Lily started laughing at how stupid she could be. "I knew that," she exclaimed.

"Riiiight..." James said sarcastically.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.While James racked his brain for the cleaner-uper charm, Lily had a idea of her own. She bent down, scooped up a handfull of rose petals, and threw them at James.

"Hey! What was that for?" James asked.

"It never hurts to smell nice," Lily replied sweetly, trying to hold back her laughter.

"This means war," James said playfully. He tucked his wand away into one of his tux pockets, and scooped up some rose petals. He hurled them at Lily, who ran behind the table.

"Sorry aim Potter," Lily said.

After a few more minutes of Rose War, Lily and James shook on a truce, and began cleaning, which only took two flicks of the wand.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked heading for the door.

"Yeah," James replied taking a final look at the night sky.

By the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady it was already midnight.

"Tonight went by fast," Lily said, standing outside the potrait hole.

"Yeah it did," James agreed. "Too fast."

James began inching his way closer to Lily, and soon his arms were around her waist. He was just about to lean in for the kiss when something made him pull away. Yeah they had a great night, but surly Lily Evans, the girl he had a crush on for two years, didn't think of him as anything more than a friend.

Lily noticed when James pulled away, and something made her hold him by his tie. She gave it a little tug, and their lips met. It was a nice, sweet, short kiss, that in Lily's oppinion, ended too quickly. It probably would have lasted longer, but once again, it was James that pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at Lily amazed.

"You planned a wonderful evening. You didn't think I was gonna let you go without something in return did you?" Lily answered looking at him intently.

James grinned. "Remind me to plan more nice evenings in the future."

Lily laughed. "Goodnight Potter." She gave him a final look, and then entered the portrait hole.

As Lily made her way up to her dormatory, she carried a whole new feeling for James Potter, while James was left wondering how on earth he was gonna top the Valentine Day's to come.

A/N- That was my first attempt at a one-shot and I hope someone out there liked it! I think that compared to my other stuff this is really good. Please do me a favor and review. I'll love ya for it!


End file.
